


Doing Something Hot

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The situation had somehow gotten out of hand far too quickly.  He wasn't even certain what had given him away, which really only made it worse.  It meant he wouldn't be able to accommodate for it in the future.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  </p><p>You can find the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6042688/chapters/13854982">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> **You can find the fic[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6042688/chapters/13854982)!**
> 
> This 'verse is quite different from my other one. It's difficult to tell who's an Alpha, Beta, or Omega to try and keep people from being denied jobs based on biases and stereotypes but _typically_ behaviors are quite obvious, and if an assumption is made, most people confirm or correct it. Obviously this excludes our boys because it's more fun that way~
> 
> I've purposely left out tags for this one, and it's going to go an entirely different route than Come Undone, which means relationship development without the angst of a bond. This preview won't give away much except for their roles; I have to keep some suspense. (; Hope you guys enjoy!

The situation had somehow gotten out of hand far too quickly.  He wasn't even certain what had given him away, which really only made it worse.  It meant he wouldn't be able to accommodate for it in the future.

Officer Powell had been detailing several of his fellow officers' behaviors in private at Hotch's request when suddenly he stopped speaking and tilted his head curiously.  Hotch watched him with a small measure of confusion, though that was quickly replaced with trepidation as the officer scented the air.  "Well, isn't that a surprise," the man murmured, his gaze narrowing.  

Hotch immediately stood, knowing that if he stayed seated it would be more difficult to fight back should it come to that.  "Officer Powell, you've been quite helpful.  I will relay your information to my team."  He knew the dismissal was evident in his voice, but the other man didn't move except to stand, his gaze trained on Hotch. Hotch didn't dare look away, not even when he heard a knock on the door.

It opened without prompting, and Reid poked his head inside the room.  "Hey, Hotch, JJ and Rossi are..."  The younger agent trailed off, and Hotch imagined Reid was likely profiling the way he and Officer Powell were standing.  "Is something wrong?" Reid queried, an odd edge to his voice that Hotch remembered hearing a couple of times, although he had never had reason to focus on it.

"Agent Hotchner and I are just having a little chat," Officer Powell replied before Hotch had the chance.  He noted that the Alpha's gaze never left him.  "Why don't you go back to your team, Agent Reid?"  Hotch went rigid and bared his teeth at the man's tone, noting the order in it; _no one_ used an Alpha voice on his team.

The sound of the door shutting loudly and locking startled both of them, and Hotch's gaze shifted to Reid the moment Officer Powell turned away from him.  "Alphas like you are disgusting," Reid snapped, taking a step toward the officer.  "You think you can dismiss someone based on sheer appearance alone, and you have a ridiculous bias about Omegas that could possibly one day get you killed.  And that's not a threat, Officer Powell; it's a fact."  Reid bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile, and Hotch felt his mouth go dry.  "Now, officer, why don't _you_ go back to _your_ team?"  Reid's voice was steel wrapped in velvet, and there was no mistake that it was an order being given by an Alpha.

Hotch swallowed thickly as Officer Powell stumbled forward a few steps, unable to fight the order at first.  He regained control, however, and shot Reid a dark look but apparently decided against provoking the other Alpha more.  With a muttered curse and a wounded pride, the officer stormed over to the door and unlocked it, flinging it open as he stalked out of the room.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Hotch resisted the urge to slump into the desk chair behind him.  He vaguely heard the sound of the door closing once more, this time softly, and his gaze landed on Reid again as he managed a tight smile and a nod in silent thanks.  Reid didn't speak, his hands sliding into his pockets, and Hotch allowed silence to reign as he rolled his shoulders in an effort to relieve the tension in them.

A sharp intake of breath had Hotch glancing at Reid, who was staring at him intently.  He noticed Reid scenting the air tentatively, and he felt an odd pulse of heat in his abdomen as the Alpha's eyes dilated.  "Damn it," Reid hissed.  "I can smell you."  The younger man's voice broke, and he took a step back almost deliberately.  "I'm going to get Rossi.  Don't leave or let anyone else in."

The protectiveness was unnecessary but nice, and Hotch found himself smiling as Reid quickly made a retreat, shutting the door firmly behind him. It was only after Reid was gone that he took a moment to actually analyze what he'd just found out, leaving him to puzzle over the fact that somehow Reid had hidden he was an Alpha as effectively as Hotch had hidden he was an Omega.

And that was likely going to warrant a long discussion that Hotch wasn't entirely looking forward to, though a small part of him was definitely intrigued.


End file.
